


Scarves

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, Scarves, Sort Of, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: And everyone thought she just wanted the perfect scarf.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Scarves

Shelby Trinity didn't like scarves.

That would've come as a surprise to anyone, scarves were a big fashion thing, why would she dislike them?

"I don't like the colors." She said once.

But then she mysteriously got one colored blue, her favourite color, and she never wore it, just let it stay in the very back of her belongings, never to be seen.

"I don't like the texture." She said another time.

And then she got another one, it was soft and didn't scratch her skin like the previous one, still she didn't wear it, it stayed at the very back, right next to the previous scarf.

"Most scarves are too short." She had complained that one time. "I can't wrap them enough all the way around to make it feel comfortable."

One last scarf. It was blue and soft and so so long she could wrap it around her neck multiple times and it made for the perfect cozy scarf she had always wanted.

She looked around her room, making sure no one could see as she put on the perfect blue scarf.

It looked pretty, and it was cozy and comfortable too, just like she wanted. It was all good for a few moments before the feeling striked again.

_She was twelve again and he was standing right in front of her, staring with a furious glare._

_She was pushed up against the wall by the man, his large hands grasp around her neck, squeezing it enough for her to not be able to make a sound, yet still able to breath._

_"Guess the tiny little jewel thief has finally lost the game."_

_She was finally caught. Her time was finally up. The Wraith was finally over and dead. He'd take her and turn her in and she'd be imprisoned or maybe even worse. She could feel his grip getting tighter around her neck._

_She remembered begging._

_She remembered it being no use._

She yanked off the scarf, panting and shaking.

The soft, long, blue scarf was also left with the other two, never to be touched again.


End file.
